World's Apart
by carmensakura07
Summary: A story about a family and an underground battle.  It is a fantasy story. It's partly inspired by Kuroshitsuji anime and ROD TV anime.    Hope you enjoy it !
1. Introduction : Chapter 1

World's Apart

Introduction : CHAPTER 1 : Gerard Connery

I don't know what to make of this. My brother is dead and I inherited his fortune. Eventhough I was born to a rich noble man, I never wanted riches. I preferred to be a farmer. Live is much simpler as a farmer compared to being a rich noble man. Unfortunately, with my brother's death, I am forced to return to the city and become a noble man. I'm forced to retire being a farmer. I'm forced to take over everything my brother left behind.

Unlike me, my wife is rejoicing. She always wanted to explore the city and experience being one of those rich duchesses. I sighed at her stupidity. She didn't understand the consequences being a noble. She didn't understand the politics behind it. She didn't understand that despite the smiles, the nobles were always plotting something against each other. It was a battlefield where no one was safe.

I don't blame her for being naïve. She was not a nobleman's daughter. She wouldn't understand the dangers of being in a noble's world.

Everyone thinks that being a noble is good and wonderful but they are all wrong. I would prefer to be an ordinary man than a noble.

And being born in my family made being a noble even harder.

Eventhough I was born a noble, I never really acted like one. I guess, I was never one in my heart. I didn't like running the family business and socializing with the other nobles. Fortunately, I had an older brother. He handled everything that needed to be handled. I, on the other hand, preferred being in a stable and jousting all day long.

Unlike my older brother, I wasn't knowledgeable or charming. Most of the time, I dressed like a peasant. My parents never really minded what I did. As long my older brother was here, I was off the hook. Honestly, I always feel sad for him. He always had duties, lessons and things to do. Unlike him, I was always free.

However, my brother said he liked living this way. He actually liked being a noble. He liked the dirty politics and all that. He said it was interesting and that it challenged him. I was not at all like him.

But my brother always thought that I was weak, a coward and spineless. He thought I didn't dare to accept the challenging and interesting world of nobility eventhough I was born into it. But he didn't understand that I was not him. I just wanted a free and happy life. Something a noble can never have.

And to make things worse is that my family is part of a "rose battle". A battle for the underground throne where the winner will gain control of the underground world in all of the Kingdom of Andellia.

The winner of the "rose battle" would help the royal family take care of the underground world. All the demons and the underground world would have to respect the winner of the "rose battle" when they are in the Kingdom of Andellia.

Not only do I have to be a noble, I have to participate in this horrible battle against 2 other families.

The underground world and demons are an existence known to only a few and so, I cannot tell anyone about this other than my family.

To make matters worse, my decedents' will inherit this burden of being a noble and a participant in this "rose battle". Every hundred years, the "rose battle" will begin and it will only end when either the enemies head dies or withdraw from the battle. Unfortunately, I heard no one ever withdrew from the battle before. Perhaps, I will be the first.

And for this bloody battle, there are no rules. Anything goes.

I'm worried. I'm afraid. I was never really a nobleman. Can I really carry this burden well enough? Or will I run away like my brother predicted.

But in my brother's will, he told me not to worry as I will have demons serving me and they will be loyal to me as they are loyal to him because they have pledged loyalty to our family when our family saved them many years before.

I sighed.

I was almost killed yesterday. An arrow was headed my way and it almost hit me but it didn't. I am afraid. It must be because of the "rose battle". The enemies are trying to eliminate me. Can I eliminate them? I don't think I can. I mean, if I eliminate Richard Weisz or Mark Kurland, what about their family? Won't their family be in grief as I am when my brother died?

I wished my brother didn't die. I wish he was still alive. Then, he would able to handle this and I would be back at my farm.

I told my wife about this and she was very worried. Poor thing, I wished I hadn't told me. Just like me, she wanted to return to our safe farm in the country. And I don't blame her.

Just as I was going to pack, I imagined my brother's voice. He was unhappy.

"_You're a coward. Run like you always do."_

I heard his voice play in my head over and over again.

What was I to do?

I wanted to run. But it seems that I can't right now. My brother is dead and all his responsibilities have been inherited by me.

My pregnant wife looked at me, afraid.

"Everything will be alright." I lied to her.

"Gerard, why can't we just run?" She asked me.

"Because everything is different now." I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

World's Apart

CHAPTER 2 : Beginning

When Gerard's first child was born, it was a day of celebration and fear. Madeline Connery was born healthy and beautiful. He was a proud father until a letter was given to him by his servant. And to his surprise, this letter was from his late brother.

"I'm only to give you this letter when your first child is born." A loyal demon, Edward passed him the letter.

Gerard opened the letter, curious and afraid.

_Dear Gerard,_

_Congratulations for the birth of your first child. _

_If you are reading this, I must be already dead. Forgive me for not being there to celebrate the birth of your first child. Do not be shocked because of this letter. You should have known that I'm a very thorough man who leaves no details or possibilities behind. Did I foresee my death? Yes, I did. After all, I have participated in a very dangerous battle. Anyhow with me dead, it is now your turn to participate in this battle._

_Now, be brave my brother. For once in your life, try to be a man. It's true that I will never understand you. I will never understand why you prefer to run and hide in the countryside. But you can't hide forever. One day, you'll have to come out and be responsible._

_Anyhow you would know by now that the Rose Battle is a battle that has been here for generations and it will continue to be here for generations to come._

_The reason I write this letter is to remind you of your responsibilities as a Connery. As much as you hate being born a Connery, you cannot deny it. You can't run from your responsibilities. It will only end when you die and disappear forever from this world._

_But even after you die, this responsibility will be inherited by your descendents. Like how I inherited this when father passed away._

_The responsibilities of a Connery will never end or disappear. It merely passes on to the future generation._

_So my dear brother, you also have to train your child to inherit this responsibility. Teach your child everything there is to know. Teach your child to be strong. Most of all, teach your child to fight._

_Don't be a coward. Be a man and fight._

_Maybe, I should have been much stricter with you. Perhaps I shouldn't have defended you or protected you too much. Well, forgive me for everything._

_Anyhow, I hope you will lead our family to victory in the Rose Battle. You do know that if our family loses again, we would have to be the winner's slaves for a hundred years until the new battle begin._

_You need to lead our family to victory. In the last battle, the Kurland family won and our family had to serve them and protect them. Our family has it's own pride and we must protect this pride. Eventhough we are still nobles and live the way we do when we lose the battle but the fact that we have to protect the Kurland family and help them execute every orders they make. It makes me sick. It makes our family pride disgusted. _

_Therefore I hope you won't think of withdrawing from the battle. When you withdraw from the battle, it means that you admit defeat and that you will serve the winning family._

_And if you're planning to run away, I suggest you don't. If you run away now, the rival families and demons that are loyal to our family will be forced to kill you and your family. Why? Well, simply because you know the existence of demons and the underground world. _

_There is no way out of this, brother. Just accept it and fight. If you can't fight for your own sake, then fight for your family's sake. Fight for your child's or your wife's sake._

_BE STRONG and take care._

_I hope you will restore our family pride._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beloved brother,_

_Alexander Connery._

Gerard looked at the letter, shell shocked with what his late brother has written. He's afraid but he knew he didn't have a choice. He was really unhappy right now.

He wished that his older brother lived. He wished that he wasn't here. He wished that he could run away.

He also hated how his brother called him coward. He wasn't a coward. It was just that he never intended to live this way. All he ever wanted was just a happy free peasant's life. Was that so hard to accomplish? Unfortunately for him, that life would be impossible.

He thought to himself, was there really no way out of this cursed life of his? Maybe, there is a way out. He only needed to search for a way out.

He knew that his brother would never know a way out of this life but that's because his brother never wanted to escape. Alexander has accepted his faith and destiny with no complains. He never questioned it.

Gerard on the other hand is different. He questioned it. In that moment, he decided that he would find a way out. He would escape no matter what the cost is. He just wanted to leave this way of life.

But for now, he'll accept this ugly fate.

He looked at Madeline, his emotions are twisted inside him. This child of his has the same ugly fate like him and his ancestors. And he would be the one who trains her to accept this fate that he himself hates so much.

Madeline looked so innocent, fragile and gentle. Could she even handle it? Gerard worries for her sake. He wished he could save her.

Gerard's poor wife cried when she read Alexander's letter. Gerard wished she didn't read it but he needed her to read it so that she could understand. So that she couldn't object to him training their daughter to accept her responsibilities.

"It will be alright." He tried to comfort his crying wife.

"How?" She wailed.

"It'll just be. I promise you that I'll find a way out of this."

Time passed and soon, his second child was born, Alexandra Connery. He named her after his late brother because she looked so much like him. It was as if she was his brother's child and not his. But that was impossible because his brother is already dead.

He was a little worried though. He only had daughters. Would they be able to fight in the rose battle and survive? Will they even be able to handle it? He needed a son. He needed someone strong and brave to fight.

When his wife was pregnant again, he prayed and hoped that it would be a son. He hoped for his daughters' sake. He just couldn't imagine his daughters participating in the rose battle.

Unfortunately, he never got a son. Instead, he had twins daughters, Lily Anne and Georgiana. Sadly, Georgiana was born very ill. She had a very high fever and became paralyzed from the waist down onwards since she was a young child. He was very sad and worried.

How were his children ever going to help in the rose battle?

He noticed that the other 2 families that participated in the rose battle had sons. The Weisz family had a son, Daniel Weisz whereas the Kurland family had two sons, Joseph and Jeffrey Kurland.

He has more children than both the rival families combined but all four of them were daughters.

Soon as they grew up, his daughters' characteristics took shape and became much more obvious.

Madeline, his oldest, was the most serious, elegant yet gentle child. Because he was so strict with her, she became a high achiever. In a way, she was a perfect young lady. She was elegant, gentle and intelligent. She also played the piano very well. Gerard was proud of her and proud of the training he gave her. But he feared. Would she be inferior when competing with the rival family sons?

Then there was Alexandra, she was very different from all her sisters. She listened to no one. She was stubborn as a bull. She loved to sword fight a lot. She would climb trees and stay there for hours while reading her favourite books. His wife is very frustrated with her. She could never make her more polite. She was a wild child. But Gerard didn't mind, in fact, he would be the one who teaches her how to sword fight and other things. He needed to train her so that she would be able to protect herself and her sisters.

But because she was wild, he believed she would be able to compete against the rival family. He knew she wouldn't break down easily.

His only wish was that she was a boy. If Alexandra was a boy, she would have been perfect and he wouldn't have to worry for them.

Lily Anne and Georgiana were both very gentle and innocent. Lily Anne is a very talkative child who loves dancing, drawing and cooking. She is a very graceful child that listens to her mother and this goes to the same with Georgiana.

However because Georgiana is paralyzed from the waist down onwards, she doesn't do a much physical activities. The only physical activity she likes is gardening. But she spends most of her time, sewing and doing embroidery.

Lady Connery adores Lily Anne and Georgiana very much. They are both obedient and kind children. However, Lily Anne is slightly more playful and mischievous.

Gerard couldn't take it anymore. The many assassination attempts, the frustration of running his family business and the pressure of training his child for the battle is driving him insane.

He felt that he was being suffocated and that any moment he would snap or die.

He was afraid. He was angry.

"I'm not my brother. I can't do this." He told his wife.

"Everything is hard, my dear. I'm sure it will slowly get better." She smiled.

Even her beautiful smile couldn't help him, "It will never get better."

"Oh, I'm sure you're just being very narcissistic."

"I wish I was."

"Whatever are we going to do?" She was worried now, seeing that her husband was in despair.

"I don't know." Gerard was so close to tears.

"What do you mean by that?" She panicked. "I thought you said that you would find a way out of this?"

"I'm still trying to find a way out of this. You have to be patient." He sighed. He wondered if he was ever going to find a way out of this.

Just before his wife could say anymore, Alexandra entered the room. "Daddy, you promised me that you'll train with me today and teach me more new tricks."

He needed to be away from his wife currently, "Shall we get started then?"

He sighed as he walked to the backyard. He wished his wife wasn't a worrywart. He wished she was stronger and able to support him. He thought that if he told her, she would be able to tell him that it's alright. She would be able to say, she was here for him.

But it wasn't his wife fault for being worried. To know that her husband could be killed at any moment was not a good feeling. To know that her children will have to fight in a battle makes her scared. She can't take it anymore too. She was only a daughter of a farmer who had no exposure to a noble's world.

If Gerard can't find a way out, she will run away. She'll be forced to leave him. She loves him and her children. She doesn't want to run away but she just can't take the pressure anymore. She'll break.

She wished that she was stronger for her children but she wasn't. She knows that if she wants to keep her sanity, she would have to run from this.

As her tears fall silently, she prayed. She prayed that this would all be over soon.

She wished she knew how the other mother's and wife's of the rival families handle it. And she wished she could too.

Gerard looked as his daughter as she practices her sword skills. She's getting better and better. It seems that this is her talent. She has fought with several boys and she has won all her fights. He was very proud of her. He can't help but be surprised with this talent of hers. At the rate she is improving, she would be better than him soon. After all, he isn't a very good swordsman. He frowned. Who was going to teach her then? He won't be able to find her tutor for this. She wasn't a boy. Nobody would ever want to train her.

He sighed.

Suddenly, a man knocked on his gate.

"May I help you?" Gerard asked.

"We're here for Lord Gerard." The man with dark haired replied.

"I am Lord Gerard. What is this about?"

"I'm afraid a factory in the Wendellia Estate has burned down. You need to see it and decide what to do with it. We need you at Wendellia immediately!"

Quickly, Gerard packed.

Lady Connery pecked him on the cheek, "Be safe."

"Take care, papa!" Lily Anne smiled.

"When will you be back?" Madeline was curious.

"In a week or two." Gerard gave a hug to all his children except Alexandra.

Alexandra frowned and cross her arms. She wouldn't allow Gerard to hug her.

"What's the matter? I'll be home as soon as possible. It'll only be a week or two."

"You promised to teach me sword fight! You can't go now! Go later after you taught me!" She yelled.

"Can't you see this is important? I have work!" Gerard rolled his eyes.

"He'll be home soon, Alex!" Her mother glared at her.

Alexandra didn't care. She climbed up a tree and stayed there.

Gerard sighed and left.

Georgiana was gardening and noticed that her sister was still up on the tree.

"Aren't you coming down? Father already left."

"Leave me alone."

"Fine." Georgiana wheeled herself back into the house.

Alexandra continued looking at the blue sky. It calmed her down.

How she wished she could fly. How she wished she was a bird.

Eventhough she knew it was selfish of her to have done what she done today but to her, a promise is a promise no matter what.

Just as she was watching the clouds float by, she suddenly noticed that there was a man jumping from tree to tree. Slowly, she tried to hide herself as she watched that man jump. Then, the man jumped and landed on a branch next to her.

"You're not human, are you?" She examined him. He looked like any other ordinary man but she knew he wasn't. She knew that he was a demon like some of the demons that worked in her house for her father.

"Who are you?" The man was shocked. He was also curious. Normal humans didn't even know that demons even existed.

"A girl." She smiled.

He knew that she was a human because demons smell different from a human. He continued to examine her.

Alexandra noticed that he looks sad and perhaps in pain. His brown eyes expressed so much sadness. "Are you alright?"

"What is a girl like you doing on a tree? Girls don't belong on trees. Who are you?" He might kill her because he can't have a girl know that he is a demon or that demons exist.

"I like trees. My name is Alexandra. What's yours?" She smirked.

"Robert." He was very suspicious of her.

"You haven't answered me. Are you alright?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you look sad." She frowned.

He was slightly shocked but he didn't know what to say so he just sat down. He took in a deep breath, so much have happened to him.

"Are you alright?" Alexandra asked again.

"No."

"Why?"

"What about you? Are you alright?" Robert forced a smile. He didn't know why he was sitting here and talking to a girl instead of doing what he planned to do.

"Not really. I suppose we're both unhappy people." She smiled and found this slightly ironic.

"Do you actually think that demons exist?" He looked at her. He wondered who she was and how did she know the existence of demons.

"They do exist. I have servants who are demons." She smiled.

"Really?" He was surprised. He didn't know that she is a daughter of a lord who is participating in the rose battle. That must be the reason why she know his existence and why the demons are working as servants in her house. Demons work for a reason. Any sort of reason. It doesn't matter. But usually, normal average humans will never have a chance to know their existence.

"Of course." Alexandra grinned.

"Now, how did you know that I was a demon?" He wondered if she was the daughter of the man he hated right now.

"Normal humans can't jump tree to tree like you did and they won't jump tree to tree even if they could."

Her answer made him laugh, "Well, that's true!"

"Why were you jumping from tree to tree?"

"Why don't you tell me what's a pretty girl like you doing on a tree like this?"

"I just like to come here." Alexandra looked up at the sky. She loved this spot. She could see the beautiful sky clearly from here.

"Well, why are you here today?" Robert looked at her, with a smile on his face. He found her to be very bizarre. He have never come across a girl who liked to be on a tree.

"I was upset with my father. He broke a promise today." She frowned.

"That's terrible."

"I understand that he is busy but even if he taught me even for 5 minutes, I wouldn't have minded. I mean, I waited all week for him to teach me new sword fighting techniques and strategies."

"You sword fight?" Robert was now even more shocked and curious at the same time. She is a really interesting girl.

"I know that it's different but I like it!"

"Are you good in sword fighting?"

"I am THE BEST! I haven't been beaten yet and I have fought a lot of boys already." She said proudly.

"But I don't think I can learn more because father said that I'll never find a tutor and father is always busy with something." Alexandra frowned.

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Robert smiled.

"I hope so."

Then for a while, they both were quiet and they enjoyed the scenery. This was what Robert needed. He just needed some quiet time to think and calm himself down. Everything's a mess ever since it happened.

Slowly, the wind blew. He felt the wind gently on his skin. He could feel his body relax. He looked at Alexandra. This girl has helped him in ways she could never imagine. She helped him calm down before he almost make the biggest mistake of his life. She stopped him and allowed him to think and relax.

"Quickly, catch the leaves before they fall. People say it's good luck if you do that and I think we need some luck." Alexandra suddenly said.

Robert smiled and waved his hands to catch the leaves.

Alexandra caught one, "GOT IT!"

"Good for you." Robert continued smiling.

Despite the smile, Alexandra could tell he wasn't exactly happy.

"Here, I think you need luck more than I do." She passed him the leaf.

"Thank you."

Alexandra looked at the green beautiful leaves, "I wonder why leaves are green and not purple or blue?"

"It's because of the chlorophyll in them. It's what makes them green." Robert answered her.

"I thought chlorophyll only help plants make food?"

"It does both." Robert smirked.

"You are so smart. Why are you so smart?" Alexandra tilted her head, interested and curious.

"That's because I am a teacher."

Alexandra eyes lit up, "Can you teach me how to sword fight then?"

Robert frowned, "I wish I could but I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm a dead man walking. Or demon to be accurate."

"I don't understand."

Robert sighed and begins explaining to her. He explained to her how he had a twin brother and that twin brother's in the demon world meant that they depended on each other to live. He told her that if his twin brother died, he would also die in the next 2 weeks. Being twins meant that there was a link between each other and that one cannot live without the other.

He also told her how his twin brother was recently executed and killed for committing a crime. But it hurts him because now, he too will die. He wished that they just sent his brother to prison instead of killing him. He felt that the man who executed his brother should have known that it would affect him. He was innocent unlike his twin brother. He didn't deserve this.

And the reason why he was here was to kill the man who ordered his brother's death or to inflict a pain so great to him that he wished he died instead.

"Were you close to your brother?" Alexandra bit her lips. Now, she knew why he is in pain.

"No but his death affects me." Robert took in a deep breath.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Isn't there any way for you to live?" Tears were falling from her eyes.

"I don't know." For a moment, he sat and think.

He never thought of a way out because he never believed that there was a way out. He just accepted that he will die in 2 weeks.

As his mind paced, searching for the answer. He felt hope. Maybe he won't die. He promised himself that if he lived, he would treasure every minute of it and live a useful life. Eventhough he is a demon, he won't act like a savage and harm anyone. He was not his criminal twin brother.

Then, suddenly, he found the solution.

_**The blood seal. **_

That was the only way out but it would require something. He looked Alexandra, perhaps she could save him. But that would mean hurting her. And after how much she helped him, he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't believe it but he has grown fond of her in such a short time.

Robert looked at her. He saw a sweet young girl who would help a demon that she didn't even know. He couldn't ask her to do the blood seal with him.

"Isn't there any way to save you?" She frowned.

"There is one but unfortunately, it cannot happen." He looked away.

"Why not?"

Robert explained to her the blood seal.

The blood seal was a contract. It isn't any simple contract. It required a human and a demon to make this contract and this contract cannot be broken.

The human will allow the demon to drink their blood every year so that the demon can live longer. When this happens, the demon is a parasite that will shorten the human life. The human would have to sustain their own life and the demon's.

In return, the demon would have to be obedient to the human until the human dies. When the human dies, the demon's death would also follow in 2 weeks.

This contract can only be made if both the human and demon agree to it. The demon cannot force it on the human to agree.

Normally, the blood seal is used to prolong the demon lives or demon's with linkage or bondage like Robert.

"I agree. Let's do it." Alexandra nodded her head after she heard his explanation.

"Don't you understand? Your life would be shortened! And why would you want to do that? Why do you want to save me?" Robert was confused. He couldn't understand why a young girl like her would want to save him.

"I understand. I just need a tutor. You will be my tutor if I do this, won't you?"

Shocked and surprised, he said, "Yes."

"Let's do it." She smiled.

And the seal between them was created. She allowed him to make a clean cut on her wrist and allowed him to drink the blood that flowed from her.

After he drank some of her blood, he healed the cut that he made.

Suddenly, Alexandra felt a sharp burning pain on her chest. The next thing she knew, there was a crest on her chest. Robert felt a burn on his palm and saw a crest there.

The crest was the symbol of the contract and that it cannot be broken. If it breaks, they will both die immediately.

"So now, you are my tutor." Alexandra smiled.

"I serve you now, mistress." Robert smiled. If this was the way he was going to lead the rest of his life, he didn't mind. Who knew that this girl would not only save him from killing a man but also save him from death? He owed this girl his life.

"For your information, my name is Robert Stevenson." He grinned.

"And my name is Alexandra Connery."

"Is your father Gerard Connery?" Robert was surprised.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, I just heard of him."

That made Robert laughed. He couldn't believe it. It was just ironic. It was Gerard Connery that ordered his brother execution and he was here to kill him. Who knew that Gerard's daughter, Alexandra would save the both of them?

He wondered how a man like that could have a daughter like her. He still hated Gerard Connery and he probably would never forgive him but he knew that the fault of the father is not the fault of the child. Therefore, he would serve Alexandra well. After all, she saved him.

"Anyway, let's keep this blood seal a secret between us." Robert smiled.

Alexandra nodded her head.


	3. Chapter 3

World's Apart

CHAPTER 3: Intentions

_Sorry for the posting this late. But I was busy. There were also quite a few plot holes and problems with this stories. I took time solving that. So anyway, I apologize for being slow and late._

Robert stepped into the Connery house. Her mother and sisters were curious and shocked. They didn't know who this man was and why was he in their house.

"Who is this?" Lady Connery was preparing herself to scold Alexandra. Didn't Alexandra know that inviting strangers to their house was dangerous? Alexandra was such a silly child to her.

"Everyone, this is my new tutor. His name is Robert." Alexandra introduced him to them.

"Hello." Robert smiled.

"A new tutor? How did you hire him? Do you even have money to hire him?" Madeline raised her eyebrow, suspicious.

"Alexandra, what's the meaning of this?" Lady Connery is now angry.

"He is my tutor. Just give a room to stay in. And if you don't want to _**give**_ him a room, then, he'll stay in my room." Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Where did you even find him?" Lily Anne examined Robert.

Georgiana wheeled herself towards Alexandra. She tugged Alexandra dress and said very softly, "Are you sure he is not dangerous?"

"I don't think he is." Alexandra smiled at Georgiana.

"Wait till your father hears of this, Alexandra! He won't be happy!" Her mother glared at her.

But Alexandra didn't care what her father thought.

She thought that having a tutor isn't a bad idea. Now, she doesn't have to bother her father to teach her sword fighting or anything else. She has a tutor. It would make his life simple.

She thought that her father would be happy that she has a tutor. Atleast, her education would be complete now.

George, assistant butler and assistant head servant, realized that Robert is a demon. George was a demon himself and he became cautious of Robert. He wondered why Robert was here. And it scares him that Robert resembles so much like a demon criminal that was recently executed, Richard Stevenson.

George knew that demons won't simply serve someone unless they will gain something in return. What was it that Robert would gain from this? Was he about to harm a member of the Connery family?

The main question that lingered in George's mind was Robert's true intentions.

George confronted Robert, "You aren't human, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm just like you. That makes two of us." Robert smirked.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I am Robert Stevenson and I am Alexandra's new tutor."

"Robert Stevenson?" George couldn't believe his ears. Could he be any way related to Richard Stevenson?

"It's true that I am Richard Stevenson's twin brother."

George was shocked. He knew about the bonds and linkage of twins. Now, that Richard has been executed, it'll only be a matter of time that Robert dies.

"Are you here for revenge on behalf of your brother?"

"No."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"I don't believe you. What are your true intentions, Robert? Tell me!"

"Well, what are yours?"

"We serve the Connery family because it is this family that saved us in the past."

"WE?"

"The demons who serve this family."

George remembered everything back then. In the past, he and the other demons made the same mistake. Accidentally, they played with a human and showed that human their powers. There is a law that states that a demon must never reveal their powers to a human unless that human has a contract with them. If they do, they must terminate any human who saw them.

If they didn't, they would be punishable by death.

He and the other demons broke this law. On the day of their prosecution, Calvin Connery saved them. Calvin Connery believed that they were only children and that children should be given a second chance. Eventhough they were demons, Calvin Connery still saved them. He took them in and in return for his kindness, they swore to protect and serve the Connery family.

They were thankful for his kindness. He was like a father to all of them.

"How many demons serve this family?" Robert was curious.

"Four. Now, tell me why you are here?"

"I'm here to serve Mistress Alexandra."

"How are you even alive? You should be dead by now because of the twin linkage and bondage."

"I have my ways." Robert smirked. He wasn't interested in telling anyone anything. It was none of their business anyway.

George pushed Robert against the wall and tried to choke him, "If you try to hurt anyone in this family, I will kill you! So don't even think about it!"

Robert kicked George, "I don't even care for this family."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I already told you."

"Do you have a contract with Mistress Alexandra?" George was now worried.

"Perhaps." Robert smirked.

"What's the exchange, you bastard?" That was all George wanted to know. What was it that Alexandra sacrificed? Was it dangerous to her?

Robert kept silent but he continued smirking.

"Bastard, is this your idea of revenge? I will kill you!" George attacked Robert.

Suddenly, Alexandra entered the room that George and Robert were fighting.

Accidently, George landed on Alexandra when he fell.

Alexandra cried in pain.

"Forgive me, mistress." George apologized and felt guilty.

"See what you have done." Robert hissed.

"It's your fault!" George glared.

"Stop it!" Alexandra cried.

"Come." Robert carried the poor girl and glared at George as he left the room.

Soon, Gerard Connery returned home. Everyone greeted him gladly. They were happy that he was home. They all missed him including Alexandra. Gerard was glad to see that Alexandra was no longer angry with him. After all, he left in bad terms with her.

Then, he learned about Robert from his wife. He needed to talk to Alexandra. But just before he went to talk to Alexandra, George told him that Robert is a demon and may have a contract with her.

Now, he was just worried.

"Alex, your mother told me you have a new tutor named Robert?"

"Yea."

"How did you even got yourself a tutor?"

"I was lucky. I just found him. You don't like me having a tutor?" Alexandra was confused. She thought he would be glad that she has a tutor.

"No, it's not that. But you do know that Robert is a demon." He hopes she didn't.

"I do."

His worst fear has arrived. He wouldn't want her to have traded her soul to a demon for a tutor. If she really has traded her soul, it would be his fault. His fault for not being there for her and his fault for not being a good father.

"Did you make a contract with him?" He holds his breath and prayed silently.

"No." Alexandra lied.

"Good but you shouldn't have gotten a demon as a tutor. It's dangerous. Demons are not exactly friendly creatures. They have agendas." He felt relieved.

"You have demons as servants so why can't I? And Robert is a nice person. He's a good tutor and I need a tutor. So now, you don't have to bother about my education ever. You don't even need to pay him. I'll handle it." Alexandra smiled and decided that she would not continue this conversation.

"The demons that I have are different. Anyway, you don't have money to pay him." Gerard sighed.

"I have my ways." She turned around and read her book.

"Alexandra, would you just listen?"

She ignored him.

"I just wanted to say that demons are dangerous."

Gerard told his head butler and servant, Jean who is also a demon to fire Robert. He didn't want a demon to tutor his daughter. He felt that it was dangerous.

Jean walked up to Robert, carefully. He didn't want to start a fight like George did. "Hello."

Robert looked at Jean and squinted, "How may I help you?"

"Unfortunately, I'm here to tell you that you have been fired."

"By who?"

"The head of the Connery family."

"And who is that?"

This pissed Jean off. How could Robert not know who the head is.

"Gerard Connery."

"Unfortunately, I cannot be fired by him." Robert snorted.

"I don't understand." Jean was confused and surprised.

"I was hired by Mistress Alexandra. Therefore, I can only be fired by her."

"It doesn't matter. You're still fired. Master Gerard Connery is Mistress Alexandra father and if he fires you. It just means you are fired."

"Unlike you, I don't serve the Connery family. I only serve Mistress Alexandra."

Jean was suspicious, "Why do you serve her? Was George right about you?"

Robert snorted, "Think what you like. I do not care. Just like you, you have your own reasons to serve this family and I have my own."

"I just want to know if your reasons will endanger this family."

"No, it won't. I give you my word."

Jean sighed, "Fine. I trust you for now. But if you harm this family, I will terminate this ugly life yours."

"Warning noted." Robert smiled politely.

"One more question, Robert. Did you make a contract with the girl?"

"Perhaps."

"So George was right all along. But tell me, why did you do it? Is this your way of avenging your brother? How could you be so evil to trick a little girl? Crime of the father is no fault of the child."

Robert shook his head. "You are wrong. I'm not avenging my brother. I was just hired by that little girl. If you know anything about Mistress Alexandra, you would know that no one can trick her. She's not a stupid girl and this was her decision. Mistress Alexandra is a stubborn person. You should know by now that she cannot be forced by anyone."

Jean sighed, knowing that Robert was right.

Jean had to tell Gerard that he couldn't fire Robert and that no one could except for Alexandra.

That pissed Gerard off. He tried to persuade Alexandra to get rid of Robert by telling her that she doesn't need a tutor. However, Alexandra wasn't persuaded.

She believed that it was good to have a tutor. She would be able to learn anytime she wants. Her father would never worry about her education ever. She didn't understand why he wanted her to not want a tutor.

Gerard gave up after a week when he realized that Alexandra would never change her mind. She was just too stubborn.

Madeline was jealous. Now, she wanted a tutor and she asked her father for one.

"You already have tutors." Gerard didn't understand.

"I want one like Alexandra!"

"NO." He couldn't have another daughter having a demon tutor. One was bad enough.

"Why?"

"Don't question me." Gerard walked away.

This made Madeline even more jealous of Alexandra. She felt that her father loved Alexandra more than her or any of her other sisters. But she didn't understand why her father would love Alexandra, the wild child.

Madeline felt that she was better than Alex. She was prim and proper. She was intelligent and elegant. She was almost the perfect daughter. Yet despite this, her father seems to favor Alex. She didn't understand.

Why did Alex have over her? Alex was just wild and stubborn. Her mother hated Alex's stubbornness. Madeline knew that her mother can't tolerate Alex sometimes and Madeline knew why.

Which mother would want a loud, rude and stubborn daughter?

What surprises Madeline is how Alex seems not to care about anything or anyone. Alex would do whatever she liked and she didn't care if the world disapproves.

Madeline could never do that. She cared about the world's perception because she understood that this is a world of reputations and perceptions. People will judge your actions and thus, creating your reputations. And if she wanted the world to favor her, she would have to play her cards right.

Therefore, she didn't understand how her father still seem to favor Alex more even when Alex has so many flaws while she had less.

Eventhough, Madeline already has many different tutors for many different lessons, she wanted one main tutor who could teach her everything and anything.

That way, she could have lessons anytime too. She would learn more and faster too.

She felt threatened and jealous. All this while, she was the intelligent and elegant one. Now, with Alexandra having this tutor, she could surpass her! Unlike Alexandra, Gerard was very strict with Madeline. This has made her have great accomplishments and so, she values these accomplishments very much. If Alexandra were to surpass her, she felt that her father wouldn't love her or value her important anymore.

It's bad enough that her father is amazed by Alexandra's accomplishment in sword fighting and that her father loves her now. Now, this!

But she tried to calm herself down by telling herself that Alexandra was too lazy a person and that she will never surpass her. She also told herself that Alexandra would never be as elegant as her because Alexandra was just too rough for that sort of things.

She tried to tell herself that even if Alexandra surpassed her, she would never be as elegant as her.

Eventhough that calmed her down a little, she still felt a little insecure.

But having a tutor wasn't as great as Alexandra taught it would be. Robert just kept teaching her all sorts of things, including things she wasn't interested in such as geography, music and etc. He was such a slave driver. Thanks to him, she didn't have much time for anything except learning.

For the first time in her life, her brain has never felt so used before.

However, it wasn't all bad. She had a few subjects that she loved such as sword fighting, astronomy and many more. She was surprised that he was teaching her so many different subjects!

The more Robert taught her, the more she responded. Her mind began to work. She even behaved slightly better mannered now but then again, how could she not when Robert teaches her manners and etiquettes.

Alexandra is a brilliant child. She is an intelligent child but a very lazy child too. Now that Robert was here, he forced her to think. Slowly, she began to think critically. She even played chess very well now. Thanks to all the war strategies and tactics that Robert taught, she was now good in chess.

Madeline grew slightly more jealous. She saw the change in her sister and it was a change for the better. Alexandra no longer wasted her time on trees, reading her books. She was now having classes after classes.

Madeline felt that Alexandra has more classes than her and she was right. She wished she had a tutor who would teach her anytime.

Lily Anne, on the other hand, didn't like the fact that Alexandra was now so busy with classes. She had no one to play with it. Last time, Alexandra was very free with absolutely no classes because she never attended any of her classes. Lily Anne could play with Alexandra anytime she wanted but now, she couldn't. Now, she could hardly even see her sister.

Now, Alexandra can only be seen during meals.

Lady Connery is actually happy that her daughter is more behaved now. She wondered how Robert could teach her so well. It was odd. She knew that Alexandra was stubborn and that she didn't listened to anyone. So how could Robert even teach her?

Gerard, on the other hand, didn't like Robert. He was just worried for his daughter. He knew that Robert was a demon and he just wanted to know what his motives are. But since Robert was actually teaching her and she was actually learning, he could not do anything to Robert.

He wanted to get rid of Robert so much but he can't.

All the other demons that worked in the Connery household were suspicious and wary about Robert. But since, he actually served Mistress Alexandra, they had no choice but to accept Robert as another servant. They didn't get along too well with Robert. However, Robert ignored them. He didn't care what they thought of him. He didn't care about them at all.

As much as Alexandra loved her lessons, she felt that she had too many of it.

"Can I get one day, free from lessons?"

"Why?" Robert raised an eyebrow. He thought she enjoyed her lessons.

"There are just so many lessons and I study so much that I even forget what day this is. I just want to go out. I just want a break."

Robert thought for a while. He agreed that he probably been teaching her too many things at a time. He also needed a break. It's tiring to teach all day eventhough it's enjoyable.

"We should have a break." He nodded.

"YES!" She hugged Robert, "Thanks!"

And the next Monday, it was their break day. There were no lessons for Alexandra today. She smirked. It's been a while since she had a whole day to herself.

She didn't even know where to begin. What should she do first?

She started her day off with a delicious breakfast. Then, she spends her whole morning on a tree, reading her favourite book. Her sisters were surprised to see her, having free time.

"I thought you have lessons?" Madeline looked up at Alexandra.

"It's a holiday for me today." She continued reading.

"REALLY?" Lily Anne waited so long for a day to play with Alexandra. "Play with me today."

"Nah, I don't feel like playing today."

"What? Why?" Lily Anne frowned.

When Alexandra heard Lily Anne's disappointed voice, she felt sorry for her sister. "I'll play with you later, in the evening."

"You better." Lily Anne smirked.

The book made Alexandra curious, curious about the real world. As she read this book, she realizes that she have not seen the real world at all.

Quickly, she dashed into her room. She was going to explore and see the real world today. Just like the prince in the book, she was going to sneak out and go to town.

She changed into an old dirty shirt and pants.

She tied up her hair and wore a hat to hide her hair. Then, she wore a long old jacket and she brought one of her smaller swords with her. Just in case, she might need it for protection.

She sneaked out of her house but Robert caught her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sneak out. Don't tell anyone. I'm going to town. I just want to explore the real world."

Robert rolled his eyes. "Let me follow you. It'll be too dangerous."

"No. Don't follow me." She flashed him her sword that is hidden under the jacket, "I'll be fine."

"Fine but if you're in trouble, just call my name & I'll be there."

She nodded her head and left.

He sighed. He hopes that she'll call for him when she's in trouble. Since she has ordered him not to follow her, he has to obey. He frowned. He was worried. If he can't follow her, how can he know if she's safe?

But if she calls his name, he'll be able to sense where she is and he'll be able to trace her. He'll be able to save her from any problems. But she needs to call his name. If she doesn't, the blood seal won't be able to help him trace her.

He never believed in god but that day he prayed. He prayed that she would be safe.

She went to the market and noticed that it was noisy, loud and yet interesting. She saw all type of people.

It surprised her and fascinated her.

She saw poor people who counted their money. She felt sorry for them. Suddenly, she felt grateful that she was a daughter of a noble and for everything she had. She never had to worry about money or anything in her life before.

She made a silent promise to herself to appreciate everything around her.

She knew that being a noble's daughter, her life would be smooth sailing. She would never have to suffer. When she grew up, she would marry a noble man and be a mother. That thought made her frowned. What if she didn't want to marry? But her purpose is to be married.

She sighed. Maybe she would marry, maybe she would be lucky to marry a man who would understand and love her. She sighed again. Life was different from books, she knew that. Maybe, she might never find that sort of man but then again, she might.

But she felt that it was unfair to her and her sisters. Their lives have been planned. They will grow up and be married. They didn't have any other choice. She wanted to have choices.

If she married, it would be her choice.

She shook her head. She didn't want to think about her future now. She'll handle it later, when she's grown. For now, she'll forget it.

Then, she saw merchants selling things. She looked at them and wished that she was a merchant. Merchants had choices. Their lives weren't planned. They could go city to city, selling things. But then again, being merchants came with it's own set of problems such as financial problems. But atleast, she had a choice.

Perhaps she could be a traveler. Seeing the world and enjoying it. Travelers didn't have any problems or plans. Or did they?

She continued to sigh.

Then, she saw rich people walking by. She saw how they look in disgust as they walked past the poor. The world that looked so fascinating, suddenly, looked sad.

Her stomach growled. She walked to a stall that was selling cakes and bought some. As she walked, a bunch of boys who were slightly older than her stole her cakes.

She chased them down to a dark alley. When she reached the dark alley, they ambushed her and started beating her up.

She tried to pull out her sword but fail because they were too many of them. They just kept on beating her and kicking her. She didn't even have a chance to move.

The only thing she could do was hug herself to protect herself.

Every part of her body ached as they kicked.

Just when she was about to call Robert's name, she heard a boy's voice, "Stop it!"

"Walk away. It's none of your business."

She saw that boy flashed his sword and they immediately apologized and left.

She was slightly pissed. They were cowards. All it took for them to leave was to see a weapon. But then again, she figured that they weren't stupid. They won't dare to attack a person with a weapon if they didn't have one.

"Are you alright?" The boy looked at her.

"I could handle it." She was embarrassed at herself for not flashing her weapon earlier.

"Oh, really? It looked like they were beating you up."

"Shut up." She showed him her sword.

"Oh! What didn't you take it out? People like them will leave you alone when you show them that."

"I was about too." She lied.

"Yea, sure." The boy snorted. "Anyway, are you good with that?"

Alexandra looked at her sword and smirked, "I am the best."

"Do you want to duel?" She grinned. She wanted to show him that she could defend herself.

He nodded.

They started dueling. They were both good with their sword play and techniques but one of them was better. In the end, the boy won.

Alexandra was shocked. She never lost before. All the while, she fought with sons of nobles who had tutors and she always won.

How did she lose to him?

How did he win?

How come he was better than her?

Who was he?

As those questions ran in her head, she slipped and her hat fell and the string that she tied her hair with, broke.

The boy was shocked, "You're a girl?" He didn't know that he was fighting a girl.

Embarrassed, she picked up her hat. She was a little worried. What if someone recognized her?

"Are you alright?" The boy looked at her.

"Yea." She looked down.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Same goes to you."

"I'm Anthony Wester." He smiled.

"I'm Alexandra Connery."

"Why are you in boy's clothes?" He raised his eyebrow.

She bit her lips. Should she tell him? But then again, she didn't think he was dangerous. He was just a boy who was around her age.

She whispered to him, "I'm a noble's daughter. I'm not supposed to be here. I sneak out so that I could explore the city. And oh, call me Alex so that my cover won't be blown."

"Ohh…." He nodded his head as he understood. But now that he realized she was a noble's daughter, he looked down. He didn't dare to look straight at her. She was a noble and he was…nobody but a poor man's son.

"Tell me, why are you so good at sword fighting?"

"I'm not that good." Anthony continued looking down.

"That was the first time I lost. Everyone I dueled with, lost to me…except you."

He looked at her, confused, "Who did you duel with anyway?"

"Noble's sons."

Then, he looked down again. "Oh. Well, you're good too eventhough you're a girl ."

"Thanks but just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight." She smiled.

She noticed he kept looking down. "Are you alright?"

"Yea."

"Then, why are you looking down?"

"umm…that's because you're a noble and I'm not."

That made her laugh. "I'm not special."

"But you're a noble."

"Not me, my father. And anyway, I'm just a human like you." She wore her hat and tried to hide her long hair.

He laughed. She was the first noble he had seen but she was different.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me." She smiled at him. She realized that he wasn't a bad person.

"You're welcome."

"How old are you?" She suddenly asked.

"Nine. You?"

"Me too." She smiled.

Her stomach growled. Then, she remembered that she still hasn't eaten anything except breakfast.

"Come, my mum owns a bakery and she makes the best pastry."

She nodded and followed him.

A new friendship begun and for Alexandra, this was her first real friend. He wasn't some noble who was snobbish or annoying. He wasn't forced to be friends with her. He wasn't a friend because he had to. He was actually nice to her and he wanted to be her friend. He didn't belong in her world but she didn't mind.

She felt adventurous like a character in a book. She actually made a new friend and she liked that.


End file.
